Antiquity's Rune
by Aya Universe
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the Shinko no Tama is once again whole and pure and in the care of Kikiyo who by the power of the jewel was given back her immortal soul. Inuyasha has a choice and he chooses Kikiyo. Heartbroke Kagome returns to her time, it's
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Naraku has been defeated and the Shinko no Tama is once again whole and pure and in the care of Kikiyo who by the power of the jewel was given back her immortal soul. Inuyasha has a choice and he chooses Kikiyo. Heartbroke Kagome returns to her time, it's been two years since she has been to Feudal Japan and the power of the well has been sealed but lately her dreams have turned into nightmares of the past, could she go back? Should she go back?

**Authors note**: Just a peddle in a sea of Inuyasha stones...er...stories.

**Antiquity's Rune**

Chapter One: Into Feudal Japan

The silver moon rose high above The Higurashi Shrine to cast it's light upon the courtyard of white snow; brown eyes gazed from the window to watch as small flecks of white slowly fell from the night sky to join it's brethren on the ground. Slowly the gaze shifted to look upon The Bo-Shin-Boku, it's leaves had began to fall and lay scattered among the snow from the wind. Turning the brown eyes moved to the clock,

"Two am..."

Her voice was quite and strained; the last few weeks nights had become an unwelcome part in her life, where sleep would claim her and then the nightmares would begin. It had been a while since she last had a dream of feudal japan and the events that took place there but now for the last few weeks everynight was the same, she was in the past, running from something that terrorfied her, bodies littered the ground, bodies of her forgot friends, a black monster would raise from the ground before her. Shifting she turned back to the window, she didn't want to think of it and tonight she had vowed that sleep would have claim her restless mind. It had been two years since the death fo Naraku and her return to her time...and...Inuyasha's decision. With a soft huff she turned from the window and it seemed for that moment things slowed, her hair caught in a wind that should have never exsisted in her room and out of the corner of her eye she say it, the vague image of Inuyasha impaled on the tree. Gasping she spun around, her hands reaching for her window to whip the open, gripping the ledge tightly she leaned outwards, her brown eyes widening as she stared at the tree...there was nothing there. With a small moan she collasped to the floor her hands gripping the soft carpet tightly,

"Why...Why is this happening...? I have to know..."

Her hands formed fists as she gripped the carpet harder and with a soft sight she slowly let her fingers unfold against it, her voice quite in the cool night,

"I have to go back..."

The thought of returning to feudal Japan wasn't a pleasant one, she wanted to put it behind her, wanted to move on from things that just wasn't meant to be. Clenching her jaw she moved to her feet, her brown eyes staring out the window at the Bo-Shin-Boku; resolved she turned away and quickly began packing her things, removing her pj's she replaced them with a knee length black skirt and a short sleeved black top with a sailor collar and a red bow on the front. This was her new school uniform of her highschool soon, pulling on knee high socks she looked around the roomf or her shoes and frowned softly and dropped to her knees to dig underneath her bed to pull out a pair of sneakers. They were almost never worn but in feudal japan they would make for much better traveling then her school shoes. Slipping on the black sneakers she moved out of her room and down the hallway in a quite fashion has to not wake anyone; once in the kitchen she quickly packed some food and moved to the front door. Stepping outside and into the cold she shivered slightly and ran towards a small new shrine/dojo that had been built next to the house.

Stepping inside she looked around and quickly snatched up her bow and quiver, she had been taking archer and had become quite good at it. Moving to the wall she reached up and pulled down a her dark brown Bokken from the wall and looked at it with a soft frown, in the last year or so she had taken up Kenjutsu at a neighbouring Shrine. She wasn't sure about taking the bokken but it could be useful. With a sigh she returned back outside, her brown gaze moving towards the shrine where the Bone Gobbling Well rested and quickly she moved to it, sliding the door open and moving inside,

"I thought you'd come here."

Twirling around she stared at her Grandfather who stood near the well,

"Grandfather! I ...I was just..."

Turning slightly to look at his Granddaughter the old man nodded,

"I know, I have been wondering when you would show up...The well has been alive for a few weeks now."

Frowning softly she moved down the steps to stand beside her grandfather,

"It has?...but why?"

Placing his old hands against the edge of the well he closed his eyes slightly and then reopened them to look at her with a small smile,

"It's been waiting for you..."

She shifted uneasily and moved the backpack to her left shoulder as she bit her lip as her grandfather moved to place a hand on her arm,

"Everyone has a destiny...and...this is yours."

She wasn't sure what to say, maybe she wanted to scream, she was tired of destiny, tired of japan, tired of the past. Slowly she nodded and leaned towards her grandfather to place a kiss on his forehead,

"I'll be back soon."

And with those words she placed her hand on the edge of the well and jumped. She would feel the magic pulling at her, pulling her down into the past.

At the edge of the well her grandfather moved to wipe a tear from his eye as he turned away from the well,

"No my granddaughter...you won't."

_I'm Kagome, I'm 18 and in highschool, I study history, do Archer and Kenjutsu. I've been to Feudal Japan before and now, two years later it's calling me back...I'm not sure if it's right to go or not, but i have to find out...if this is my Destiny._

**Terms**:

Bokken- A wooden Japanese Sword about the size of a Katana.

Kenjutsu- A Classic Japanese martial art with the objective to teach the efficient use of the Japanese Sword in combat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antiquity's Rune**

**Chapter Two:** Coming into The Nightmare

Kagome tilted her head, her long black hair shifted against the black skirt she wore as she looked up at the sky; it was full of stars, she was definitely in Feudal Japan but thinks seemed strange, even from inside the well. With easy movements she pulled herself up and out of the well; sitting on the edge her chocolate brown eyes scanned the area, there was something very wrong here. Cold chills in the air made the air on her arms and she wrapped them around her body, her gaze shifting from left to air. What was that in the air? Frowning she shifted the backpack so that she could carry it on both shoulders and slowly she pulled away from the well stepping onto the dieing grass of her once beautiful feudal Japan.

Grimacing slightly Kagome decided that her best course of action would be to head to the village, perhaps the miko there could help her and tell her what had happened here. Something…strange was hanging in the air that she just couldn't place her finger on. It only took her about 15 minutes to reach the village and the feeling of dread within her drew as she moved over a hill, once reaching the top she paused, her eyes widening in disbelieve and shock.

"Wha…."

Kagome's heart sunk deep within her as the colour drained from her face,

"Where….where is Kaeda's Village?"

The village wasn't there, maybe she would have reacted differently if it had been brunt to the ground or torn down…but it just wasn't there. As if it had never been there. Looking around her she had to make sure...was this the spot? Of course it was she hadn't been gone that long that she would forget. Something in the air made Kagome feel sick to her stomach, there was something dark that clung over the spot where the village and once been. Standing in her spot Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She had imagine coming to his village and seeing the people from her past and being directed to the problem at hand but now, she was lost as of what to do. Should she go back into the well in hopes of returning home or continue on alone? Shifting the pack against her back her brown eyes narrowed slightly as she stared down at the field. There was something very wrong here and it was up to her to find out...even if she had to do it alone.

With a small frown she made her way down the slope of the hill, pausing for a moment as she entered the section of field where the village should have been. Kagome shivered as a chill crawled along her flesh and her eyes quickly canned the area. There was definitely something sinster going on here. Softly her voice drifted along the air as she talked to herself, asking the question she could ask no other,

"What happened here?..."

If the village was gone did that mean everyone who had once lived in the village was gone? Was Inuyasha gone? Kikiyo as well? Shifting she bent low to the ground to take a closer look at a flower that was growing in the field with many others of it's kind. It was like nothing she had seen before; a little like a rose yet the petals were much bigger and it had a small golden center that appeared to be an orb. Slowly her hand reached out to touch the flowers sparkling center, her fingers inches away,

"No! Don't touch it!"

It seemed out of nowhere a little girl, no more then ten years old, appeared. She was dressed in a miko's white and red robes, her hair was black and pulled up into pigtails, which were tied with red ribbons. Kagome was taken aback, the young girl appeared to be in good health and well but what was she doing here, frowning Kagome with drew her hand from the flowers golden center,

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The young girl paused, her eyes widening in uncertainity as her small hand moved to touch the bow on her shoulder,

"I'm Miru (Mee-roo), Miko...I was sleeping underneath the tree..."

Kagome shifted slightly against the ground as she stood to her feet, she was slightly bewildered by the girl. Surely a girl so young couldn't be a priestess or in such a place alone,

"What...What are you doing alone here? For that matter what has happened here? Where is Kaeda and Kikiyo?..."

Her voice caught slightly in her throat as her hand clenched into a fist at her side,

"Where is Inuyasha?"

--

Miru sat across from the girl in the strange clothing, so far they hadn't really talked and Miru had avoided answering her questions but she had done her duty and taken her out of the Cursed Field and once again she sat underneath her large tree, supplies littered the area. Shifting in her spot she looked over her shoulder, she wondered when her mother and father would be back, she didnt' want to wait in this cursed area much longer...and definitely not with the strange girl,

"I asked you a question...actually i asked you several, i'd like some answers."

Miru cringed slightly at the tone of the girls voice, it was slightly upbeat and friendly but she could hear the underlining tension, she hadn't asked for answers to those questions she had asked, she had demanded them. The thing was, Miru wasn't sure... the girl seemed harmless enough at times but then there were times when she could feel this power run through her, this girl wasn't an ordinary person, that was for sure. Looking up from the small fire she had rekindled Miru smiled weakly,

"What was your name again?...I don't think you've told me...and...I would rather wait until my mother and father got here before we talked. They know more then i do..."

Miru watched the girl shift with irritation at the mention that they should wait from for her parents and her voice came out as a chilly whisper, enough to make Miru pull her robes closer to her body,

"Then i think i shall wait to give you my name."

Alright, so the wait with this girl wasn't going to be very pleasant but she had to be sure and sometimes her powers just wasn't enough to tell if this girl was evil...or good.

--

Kagome shifted in her spot, she was irritated and alittle more then upset, this girl knew something about what had happened, yet she was refusing to tell her anything, but of course she wasn't going to try to force it out of the girl and she knew she was being horrible rude. It was unlike her but she had to know what had happened and the longer she waited the tighter the knot got in her stomach, the more closer she came to screaming. Softly she whispered as she looked into the flames of the fire, she didnt' except an answer...but she had to ask,

"What happened here...?"

From behind her, she got her answer, two people covered by the darkness of the night stepped into the light of the fire,

"It was Inuyasha..."


End file.
